Maggie
by captainawesome4536
Summary: Little Fanfic, not much. Stephanie Meyer's Idea. Characters are Billy Tonka stupid name and Maggie. All Hail for Stephanie Meyer's cheesy dream. Twilight


Maggie Incident

My name is Billy Tonka and I'm a vampire. This is the story of how I found Maggie.

One day I went down to the brook that people don't go to and let my instinct loose and caught a large buck. I was still thirsty so I went hunting for something else. I caught a scent so delicious and fresh that it could be a human. I tried to pull away from the scent but I failed and drank the person's blood. It felt good as it came down my throat soothing the back of it. When I looked to see who it was, I was angry, surprised and sad at the same time because this was Maggie's father. I couldn't help but feel like a monster because I had just killed both her parents. As I ran, I went to go see if Maggie had received the news of her dad. She hadn't. I went home and fled to New York. Halfway to New York I thought about telling her my secret and then changing her so I would have a companion. I turned around and headed to her house, hoping she would of received the news. As I got to my house I thought that I should maybe have her come somewhere so I could show her. I got to her house in my Turbo and she was crying. I knocked she answered and stopped sobbing and asked " why are you here" she cried

" I saw police cars from my house heading here what happened.

" Come in first" just as I had hoped.

" What happened?" I asked her again. She took a deep breath and sobbed, " My dad got murdered by a bear"

" What??????????" " I'm so sorry"

"it's okay," she cried between sobs.

" Do you want me to leave?"

" No" she almost yelled

" okay then do mind if I stayed overnight

" no, I would feel more secure with someone with me."

" Okay" and I threw an arm around her. As soon that I did that she chattered

" your skin is so cold"

"Yeah I got to talk to you about that."

"What is it then?"

"Well you know it's kind of hard to say this."

" What do you mean?"

" How about I guide you on Google, okay type in Cold Ones" she typed in cold ones. Her heart rate went up when she saw the websites that came up. " Click on the first one. Okay you read aloud the whole page." She read aloud the page. Halfway through she started shaking. " Okay, it's time to make comparisons. Touch my skin," I ordered, She touched my skin. " Okay it's cold and white, what else does it say" I asked.

" It says that Cold ones are fast, strong, beautiful, agile, smell good, and their voice are irresistible." Maggie said, " Also they are immortal!!!" she exclaimed

" okay let's see, could you get on my back for second?"

" Okay." She said awkwardly. She climbed on my back.

" Are you ready?" I asked

" Why?" she asked. I started running and she screamed.

" Stop screaming," I told her " I don't want people calling cops"

"sorry, where are you taking me." " Far in the woods"

When I dropped her off, she was all dizzy

" put your head in your knees." I told her. She put her head between her knees and she a minute later she stood.

"Whoa that was fast," she whispered,

" I know" he replied,

" You heard that?"

"Yeah, look I took you this far because I needed to show and tell you something, are you ready"

"no not an other ride"

" nope" I walked to a tree root, took a deep breath and yanked it out and threw it 1000 feet away from here.

"Nooo" she whispered in terror " no way" then I ran back to her and said

" what am I" she jumped. I ran and jumped in the tree 50 feet in the air

" what am I ?" I yelled.

" Vampire" she whispered

" yes, exactly, that I am."

"How can you go into the light without burning?" Maggie asked,

"That's a myth that humans invented to reassure people."

" Okay my turn to ask questions. Are you scared of me?"

"No"

" What do we eat?" I was trying to scare her away.

" Human…………Blood" She hesitated then asked, " you won't hurt me?" "No!" I said "but you will, because the scent of your blood it takes me a lot of effort to resist to it, but I can't stay away of you I think I might of fallen for you." I muttered the last part. I ran back to her, she jumped.

I asked her "are you scared?"

"No" she blurted,

"Then why did you jump when I came close?" I reminded her

" I'm not used to someone sneaking up to me." She said. "I want to be like you," she told me. I was terrified

"Why?"

"Because my life is screwed. Without you I will suicide if I don't have you around" She cried.

"It would be so hard to resist this but I'll, I'm going to regret this, try!"

" I thought you were going to be hard to convince like that guy in Twilight " She ran toward me and her floral scent hit me in the face, I stopped breathing. Then she came up to me and kissed me. It was like swallowing the sun in my mouth, my throat ripped on fire.

I ended the kiss and asked " When?"

"Right now!" she replied I swung her on my back and ran to my house. At my house I told her I was going to hunt far, far from here but be here in an hour.

" What are you going to hunt?" she asked

" not Humans" I replied. I went to Wisconsin and caught four mountain lions and felt really full. I arrived at my house ten minutes earlier and said "I'm ready" I said.

"I'm nervous and terrified"

"It will take an hour to change."

"Okay let's go"

"okay I can do this two ways, way number one, I can bite you which will take forty-five minutes or the injection which hurts more and takes more time."

" Option number one please because I hate needles." She muttered.

"Okay are you ready?" I asked

"yes" she answered

" one more question"

"what" she said "were do you want me to bite, wrist or neck?"

"Neck so I won't see you do it."

" Okay here it goes." I took a deep breath, uncovered her neck, and bit. The blood was as good as the smell. I tried to stop but couldn't. I tried again and succeed. I licked her neck to close the gash and ran outside to take a deep breath. Then came back into the house to help her through her change. The smell had changed, her heartbeat faster and she was changing to more beautiful. I held her hand and told her to bite in this thick pillow. Two minutes later, her teeth had gone through the pillow, which meant the transformation was almost done. Five minutes later, she ran to my side and kissed me as hard as she could which was a cement truck at three hundred miles per hour. She told me in her silvery bell voice

" let's go hunt"

"wait" I murmured"On the first hunt you have to drink human blood" "Why?"

She asked

"because you have to know what it smells like and taste like so you can resist to it later."

"Okay, but will you drink some too?"

"Yeah, but this will be our last time drinking human blood with a choice. "Okay"

Gregory Cyr


End file.
